


Secret Affair

by glamglaceon



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, Secret Affair, So Much Cuteness, but Narsus knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arslan and Elam are in a secret relationship that could condemn them both if found out.  One night, while camping, Elam notices Arslan's light on and goes to see what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of Arslan/Daryun shippers but I view them are more brothers. Arslan/Elam is so precious. I can see it more than the previous one. xD But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I was catching up on the dub and sub and this idea came to mind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Arslan sat alone in his tent, pouring over the map of the local terrain. He had placed some chess pieces from his personal set on the map: white for his troops and black for the Luistianians. His blue eyes scanned the mountains and rivers surrounding the area, replaying what Narsus had detailed in their previous strategy meeting. The blonde man was a genius, the prince had to admit. If Daryun hadn't gone to ask for his help, Arslan wasn't sure if they would have gotten this far, nor have met the people they have in their journey.

"Your Highness, you are still awake?"

The white-haired boy looked up, his concentration broken, to see Elam, Narsus's page, standing in the front of his tent, green eyes narrowed slightly. Arslan knew this look very well. He let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You caught me, Elam," the prince said sheepishly. The brown-haired boy sighed and entered the tent, making sure the flap closed properly.

"You should leave all the strategic thinking to Lord Narsus, Arslan," Elam said softly. Since they were alone, Elam dropped the title for the prince, as Arslan had asked him long ago. He lowered himself to the ground next to Arslan, as close as he dared to. Arslan clicked his tongue and pulled the page closer. "A-Arslan..."

"I can't hold you, Elam?" the prince asked, pressing a kiss to a tan cheek, feeling the warmth glowing off the skin.

It was a recent development, their relationship. When Elam first came into his group, Arslan despaired that the young boy wasn't close. It was a journey in itself to gain his friendship and when he became Elam's friend, he found himself wanting more. Having watched Elam in battles and watched him care for Narsus, he discovered the feelings he felt for the brown-haired boy was much stronger. A lot stronger than his familial relationship he held with Daryun and Narsus. He was in denial for a long time about the feelings. Romantic relationships between men were frowned upon heavily and if it were found out that the crown prince had such a relationship... it would be a disaster. 

"Arslan?" Arslan blinked and turned his eyes to meet Elam's. Elam was concerned and put a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "You seem fine."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Of?"

Arslan took hold of Elam's hand. "Of our journey to now. Of the two of us."

Elam blushed. How could he forget? When the prince had admitted he had feelings for him, he pushed the white-haired boy away initially. The page also had strong feelings for his friend but he knew what would happen if they surrendered to their burning passion. He didn't want that to happen to Arslan. He would rather suffer than the object of his feelings, the boy who would be king someday. Arslan is expected to marry a beautiful woman and have children to carry on the lineage. Children were not an option if Elam let himself be with the prince. It was only when the tension between Arslan and Elam had gone on long enough that Narsus shoved them into a tent and said they wouldn't come out until whatever was going on between them was solved. Elam cursed his lord for doing this but by the time they were let out (having yelled and screamed and shared their first kiss) that he thanked him.

"Don't remind me," Elam murmured, resting his head on a shoulder. He let out a hum when he felt Arslan card his fingers through his hair. "Speaking of, do you think any of the others know?"

"Maybe Narsus, but the others are still in the dark," Arslan said, enjoying the warmth from Elam. "In fact, he may have known when he made us go into that tent."

"He would," Elam said, feeling himself relax. He was pretty tired but had worried when he saw the candlelight coming from Arslan's tent.

"Sleepy?" the prince asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"If you can't tell, Arslan, I am in my pajamas. I was going to sleep when I saw your light on."

"So, you were worried about me," the white-haired boy teased.

The page blushed and he lightly shoved his shoulder against Arslan's arm. Arslan chuckled and he gently laid them both down on the blanket spread out near the map. He blew out the candle and snuggled Elam closer, wrapping his arms around and resting his hands on his back.

"A-are you sure about this?" Elam asked. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable (the opposite, in fact) but he didn't want rumors to spread.

Arslan leaned in and kissed the brown-haired boy gently. Elam let out a soft moan and slid his arms around his neck, a hand playing with his soft white hair. They kept the kiss short and sweet, not daring to go further when they could be heard by the night guards. When they pulled away, Elam rested his head on Arslan's chest, hugging the other boy close.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to sleep."

Elam closed his eyes and let the prince's heartbeat lull him into sleep.

\----

Narsus entered his tent, unfazed by the famous Black Knight seated near his makeshift table. He let out a snort and shed his outer cloak, leaving him in his pajamas.

"Did they sleep?" Daryun asked, flicking a piece on the map.

"They just started to," the blonde responded, headed to his bed. "Apparently Elam was going to sleep in his own tent but was worried about the prince."

Daryun let out a hum, his attention still on the map. Narsus let out a tsk and flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes. He cared not if the man stayed in his tent the whole night. It wasn't like hadn't before.

"Good night, Narsus."

"Good night, Daryun."

\---- end ----


End file.
